


Losing Count

by 12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime
Summary: The first time, it was almost comical.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Losing Count

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal, [here](https://12gatsunohime.livejournal.com/26079.html).

The first time, it was almost comical. It would have been a lot more funny if they hadn't both had a rather pressing meeting to get to the next morning, all told, but in the awesome 3D-rendered sparkly goodness that was Alfred's hindsight, the other man apparently found it absolutely hilarious, with the way he kept bringing it up.

Arthur had only let him stay the night because of the monstrous rain that had flooded the street--it barely took six centimeters of water to float a car off the road, he'd said. And he'd made it abundantly clear that the only reason he was letting the other man stay with him was that with the way Alfred drove, he would undoubtedly get himself killed, and then Arthur would have to hear it from Matthew for the rest of his life.

And the only reason he let Alfred sleep anywhere within fifty feet of him was that his guest room was full of stuff he hadn't cleaned out (messy storage rooms apparently ran in the family, judging by the state of Alfred's house), and his sofa was covered in papers he was too exhausted to re-file.

And it was completely Alfred's fault, Arthur was sure to tell him the next morning, and at lunch, and the next day when he realized he was behind on his paperwork, that Arthur got no sleep at all that night, because Alfred moved around too much, and he kept hitting him with his arms, and dear god man did he have any idea how loudly he _snored_?

And Arthur swore it would never happen again, no matter how warm it had been beneath the same blanket, or how comforting the weight of Alfred's head leaning on his shoulder had been, or how many sparks had jumped up his spine at the sight of their hands idly clasped between the pillows the next morning.

The second time, it was just because they ended up talking until about one in the morning, and it wasn't safe to drive at that time of night. It just wasn't. And Arthur's guest room was still full of junk, and it would be bad for Alfred's back to sleep on the couch, anyway, and with the economic stress wearing on him, he didn't need anything else to cramp up his spine.

Arthur slept better this time. Well enough not to complain about it, anyway. And instead of waking to the sight of their hands entwined, he was greeted with the feeling of Alfred's arm slung around his waist, his chest pressed stickily against his back. He was too tired, he told himself, to throw him off. Of course it wasn't comfortable, at all.

The third time, they just sort of looked at the clock, and Arthur shrugged and said "why not". And when he woke up in the middle of the night and found himself with his feet sticking out from under the covers and his head on Alfred's chest, he swore it was just the half-asleep logic that made him turn his head and rest more fully against him.

They didn't even bother saying anything the fourth time; it was more like a nod. By then, Arthur was pretty sure he'd get at least a decent amount of sleep, finally used to someone else being there. But when he felt the briefest touch of lips against the corner of his mouth right as he was about to drift off, his eyes snapped open to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a far-too-complacent smirk.

And it was just to wipe that stupid, self-satisfied grin off of his face, not at all because of how soft those lips had felt, not at all because of how the light from the window made his hair shimmer slightly on the sides of his face, no, just to get rid of that irritating smile. That was why he grabbed the sides of Alfred's face and pulled him down. That was why he leaned up and kissed him like you were supposed to kiss someone, because he didn't do things halfway like Alfred did. And there was no way he could have known it would feel good enough to do again. And again. And again.

There was a fifth time, but not a sixth, a seventh, or anything after that. They had just stopped counting, stopped thinking about it, because by the time Arthur had his mouth latched onto Alfred's neck and his arms wrapped tightly around his back, he decided it was better to just not think at all.


End file.
